classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Gurubashi Arena
Gurubashi Arena is located in the jungles of Stranglethorn Vale, just north of Booty Bay. The Arena is a relic of the Gurubashi Empire, which once controlled vast tracts of land in the southern regions of the Eastern Kingdoms. The sub-region covers a wide area around the arena itself. Within the actual arena, Player versus All is enabled; players may attack or be attacked by any players from either faction, except those within your party. Gurubashi Arena Booty Run The Bloodsail Pirates have a penchant for illicit after-hours activities, especially those involving mass combat and treasure. To see that his crew has its nightly fill of extracurricular entertainment, a lone pirate captain will drop a chest in the center of Arena starting at midnight, and again every three hours so at 3 a.m. 6 a.m., 9 a.m., 12 p.m., 3 p.m., 6 p.m., 9 p.m. and back to midnight the chest drops. Be the first to get to the chest and loot it - while fighting off everyone else trying to do the same - and you'll reap the reward it holds. When the chest is about to be spawned at the aforementioned times, will yell out to a zone-wide message to alert thrill-seekers: Arrr, Me Hearties! I be havin' some extra Treasure that I be givin' away at the Gurubashi Arena! All ye need do to collect it is open the chest I leave on the arena floor! Rewards Within the Arena Treasure Chest adventurers can frequently find Superior Healing Potions, Greater Healing Potions, Greater Mana Potions, and Mana Potions. Rare, as well as uncommon, equipment can also be found inside the chest. Some notable equipment exclusive to the treasure chest are: * - Rare Mail Wrist * - Rare Leather Wrist * - Rare Plate Wrist * - Rare Cloth Wrist * - Uncommon Trinket, always in chest In addition, through the quests Arena Master and Arena Grandmaster, the rare trinket can be obtained. Adventurers must hand in 12 Arena Masters to Short John Mithril inside the arena to obtain the rare trinket. Strategies There are several strategies that are useful to winning at the arena. First, arriving at off-hours (3am and 6am server time) will minimize the competition. Rogues and druids will often lurk in the stands; if the arena appears empty when the chest appears they will try to grab it, if there's a single or two opponents they might try to eliminate the competition, and if things appear too competitive they will either wait until the others have killed each other or slip away unnoticed. Classes not capable of stealth typically have their best chance in the off hours if they work in pairs. At times of day when opponents are more likely, it is best to bring as many friends as possible. Remain in a group. Be sure when recruiting allies that they are not the kind to backstab you and take the trinket for themselves. Bringing large numbers of friends can often have a chilling effect on your competition. If you are forming a Zul'Gurub raid, there will sometimes be an opportunity to grab a trinket while the raid finishes forming. Unless you have a large group with you, it is best not to hang around in the arena. Instead, wait nearby outside until the announcement is made that the chest is about to be dropped. It will take about a minute for the chest to actually appear, which is plenty of time to ride in. A stealthed rogue or druid can help scout for the main group. Notes *Though Arena Master requires level 35, the quest it starts does not. So while there can't be any level <35 twinks with this trinket, they can complete the Arena Grandmaster quest and receive the Arena Grand Master.